


Imagine bein’ loved by me

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Vaginal Sex, cisgirl!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Like hell,” she mutters with a pout, and for a moment, she looks as cute as she does when she comes, and Donghyuck tries not to think about the way his chest tightens.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	Imagine bein’ loved by me

Nobody actually knows that they’re doing this yet. Dongyuck doesn’t know if he wants it to stay like that or not, and definitely has no idea what the hell Renjun is thinking about the whole situation, but he knows that, for right now, it’s probably better that they keep it to themselves, considering they can hardly make sense of it at all.

He could say that this was bound to happen, but he’d be a liar. Sure, when he first met her, he thought she was plenty hot and made sure to let her know that, but considering the way she beat the ever-loving hell out of him, and has continued to make his life miserable since that day, her feelings for him were made quite clear, and he grew to dislike her in that time as well. Of all the people in the world that he hates- and that’s a pretty long list- Renjun has been pretty high up there since he met her, at least in the top five, maybe even the top three.

And yet, just a few days ago, they woke up together, both miserably hung over and absolutely panicked over what must have occurred the night before, and with only the vaguest memories of how this came to pass, and the slight notion that the sex might have actually been pretty good. So, with all of this on their minds, and with completely avoiding each other being impossible with the work situation, they had but one way to resolve this once and for all.

Like idiots, they slept together sober, both just as horrified to realize that their vague notion was true as they were to wake up together in the first place. In fact, and Donghyuck, with his plethora of experience, hesitates to admit this to even himself, but sex with Renjun is ranked pretty high up there, at least in the top five, maybe even the top three. 

Maybe, and he really hates to say this, she might be a serious contender for the top spot.

It’s all so frustrating and confusing that he would do just about anything to forget it, if not for the fact that a part of him- and it’s pretty clear which part of him that is- doesn’t want to forget about it, and would very much like to continue doing it. So, with no real choice in the matter, and with Renjun somehow on the same page as him, they keep doing it.

Now, as for why she wants to keep doing it, he’ll never understand. She’s slugged him a few times when he’s asked- and granted, he probably could have asked in a more polite manner, or at least not asked if she’s totally fallen for him because she’s madly in love with his dick- but she hasn’t wanted to stop. Without anyone else knowing, and with their behavior around the office remaining the same, Donghyuck and Renjun have become fuck buddies, hooking up nearly every night, and rarely needing alcohol as an excuse to do it.

She has him on his back right now, already stripped down while she’s still partially dressed, because apparently she likes to take charge. Donghyuck never would have guessed it from how shy she was the second night- the first sober night- and how she’d blushed and snapped at him over the littlest things, and needed his expertise to guide her through the night, but now, she’s found that she likes pushing him around in bed as much as she does anywhere else.

Her pants are off but her panties are still on, her jacket discarded and her shirt almost entirely unbuttoned. Donghyuck starts on it whenever she lets her guard down, managing a button or two every time, and he wonders why she still has it on to begin with, when it’s already unbuttoned down to her navel, so that he can see her bra, spilling over with those magnificent breasts. Yeah, he can definitely see why his past self decided to hit on her on sight.

But now she’s on top of him, rubbing her panty-clad cunt along the tip of his erection, just to see how it makes him squirm, loving absolutely every second that she spends teasing him. If he could, he would tear those panties right off of her and have his way with her, but then again, he wouldn’t, because he probably actually could, no problem.

Physically overpowering Renjun would be no difficult task for him, so long as she didn’t fade out or anything, and the fact that he chooses not to even try just shows his actual role in all of this. So instead, he settles for complaining, calling her a bitch every other sentence so that she can glare at him and tease him for that much longer.

“If you don’t shut up…” she starts, frustration clear on her face.

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do? Why don’t you just make me shut up, huh?!” he demands, knowing, despite her tough act, that enough brattiness will always get him his way. And when she shoots him her deadliest glare yet, climbing off of him, he knows that he’s either just won, or just lost, maybe for good this time.

But then, and he could absolutely cry tears of joy upon seeing this, she’s yanking her panties down around her ankles and kicking them off. She climbs back on top of him without removing the rest of her shirt or her bra, but oh well, he can’t win them all. Right now, he’s just so desperate to fuck her that he really doesn’t care about anything else, and so he has nothing to complain about.

“This oughta shut you up, you damn monkey,” she mutters as she straddles him, and this time, she wastes no time teasing him before she sinks down onto him, and he groans with a relief like he’s never known to finally be buried inside of her. He reaches up to hold onto her hips as she settles on his cock, and she rests her hands on his chest.

Renjun doesn’t need his help to figure out what to do now, and uses her hands to help push herself up and down, until she’s bouncing on him, and he just holds on, his groans growing louder and louder. He’s a loud lover, just as obnoxious in this as he is in anything else, while Renjun takes some time to warm up to it, gasping and softly whimpering at first, until her self-control begins to slip, and then she’s moaning for him, in a low and delicious voice that he could never get enough of.

Despite her tough act, Renjun is rather easy to please, and even as she rides him at her own pace, Donghyuck is not completely without any power in the situation, and as he jerks his hips up, knowing just what to do, he sees her face contort from the pleasure and knows that it will be no trouble to get her off at all. And all the while, even with her bra left on, he still has the pleasure of watching those perfect breasts bounce along with her.

Truth be told, he’s barely holding out himself, but he won’t give in when he knows just how close she is. Just a few more thrusts, just a few more bounces, and he knows that she’ll be there. Though he’s always fucked for his own pleasure, he’s learned enough tricks, and learned that leaving a partner unsatisfied is really just a letdown for both parties. There’s a reason, besides his stunning good looks and winning personality, that he’s had so many come crawling back to him, Renjun included, and he likes to think that it’s because he’s an absolute dick master.

His performance tonight would certainly suggest as much, and Renjun tightens and pulses around him, letting out this pathetic cry that he’s growing rather used to, looking so damn cute when she comes that it’s hard to believe she’s the same girl who regularly kicks him across rooms. And then he’s done for, what little resolve he has left crumbling upon feeling her orgasm, and when he comes, he is even louder than her.

They don’t talk much after, at least for a little while. Not only because it takes time for them to catch their breath, but because neither seems to know what to say at first, considering the history between them and all the chances they are throwing into their relationship, ignoring the consequences as if it’s nothing. Both know they probably won’t be able to keep this under wraps for long, not unless they quit, and it doesn’t seem like either one of them wants to quit any time soon.

But eventually, their silence is broken and they argue like they always do, and the fact that they’re naked- mostly, in Renjun’s case- and in bed together doesn’t seem to carry that much weight anymore.

“You really need to clean this place up before you have me over, it’s a total dump,” Donghyuck complains.

“It’s actually way cleaner than it normally is, so shut the hell up,” she snaps. 

“Wait, cleaner than it normally is? What, so does that mean you did clean for me?” he asks, grinning at her, and she shoves him.

“Like hell,” she mutters with a pout, and for a moment, she looks as cute as she does when she comes, and Donghyuck tries not to think about the way his chest tightens.

He tries not to think about a lot of things with Renjun , such as how natural this feels, or why he doesn’t think about any of his other girls and why he’s starting rejecting calls and ignoring texts, or why Renjun keeps coming back to him when she could probably have a hell of a lot better. He tries not to think about why he doesn’t want this to end, and why he might not mind if word got out around the office, but even if he doesn’t think about it, he is starting to understand one thing. 

Amongst the few people that he likes, Renjun is getting pretty high up there, at least in the top five. Maybe even in the top three.

And maybe...


End file.
